Are you Blind Ikkaku?
by AylaxxAvaxx
Summary: Ruana has saved Ikkaku so many times without him even knowing. Now he finds out. And as her captain, Captain of Squad 14 informs him of her reasoning...Will he accept it? Especially when they get on so well?


"This ends here." The Arrancar boy smirked, he waved his hand and the hollow's sword flew at an alarming rate toward Ikkaku.

_I can't move. My breath, it's so heavy. I will not admit defeat, not until I am dead. But, that is soon to happen. _He breathed heavily; scowling at the enemy before him as his body was frozen, waiting for the blow to end his life.

Then the sword was stopped. Blocked by another sword, this sword was not like a normal sword, it was a very light red colour. The force with which the hollow was flung back with was incredible. It was sent flying into the building behind it, much to its controller's displeasure.  
"No! What the?" The Arancarr watched his hollow puppet fly backward before switching his gaze to Ikkaku and Yumichika. He scowled at them as he finally drew his eyes to the person who had blocked the sword. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Squad fourteen." The light hit the zanpakuto, bouncing off of it, and revealing the face of a young girl, well at least she looked young. She stepped forward into the light of the streetlight above Ikkaku's head. "Fourth seat, Ruana." Her short blue hair blew effortlessly in the wind. Her Shinigami uniform torn at the bottom. Her eyes were closed and she was facing the opposite way to Ikkaku, but even before she said her name, he recognised her voice, and most importantly, her blood red zanpakuto. It became more of a blood red colour the further into the fight it's owner got, that is, the more she was enjoying the fight.  
"Squad fourteen?" The boy looked just as young as captain Hitsugaya did, when Ikkaku thought about it. This is why his next sentence came as a bit of a surprise. "For some one who looks like she is from middle school, it seems unlikely you would be even half that rank, especially in what is mostly called the elite squad of the Soul Society. From what I hear, your captain may be exceedingly laid back, but that merely masks the bloodlust that appears when she loses her temper in battle. Or in general."  
"You speak of captain Mitsugayani, as if you yourself have met her." Ruana's usual soft voice floated down to Ikkaku, but that voice that had comforted him many times was suddenly interrupted by a huge amount of spiritual pressure. "I will not have you; speak of my captain in that way!" Ruana's anger was just as explosive as her spiritual pressure, it was so strong, so different from the girl Ruana appeared to be.  
"What's this? The kid has some fighting power?" The boy sneered. "You're stronger than you look child."  
"It's true; I look like I am about sixteen years old. But that's because it's when I died. But, I understand you are only twenty-nine."  
"You say that as if you are older than me." He laughed. "Yes, I am twenty nine, with more battle experience than a mere sixteen year old."  
"Citizens of the Soul Society don't age." Ruana was looking down at the floor as her stealth force uniform blew violently under the winds of her spiritual pressure.  
"Huh?"  
"I am _not _sixteen." She smirked as she slowly lifted her head. "I'm two, hundred years old." She smirked at the Arrancar, whose eyes widened immediately.  
"Two hundred?"  
"I'll say it again. My name is Ruana, fourth seat of squad 14, under Captain Sakurai Mitsugayani and Lieutenant Kaori Akahoshi. Squad 14, made up of the most elite and powerful soul reapers in the soul society."  
"Most of who have been offered a place in the royal guard." The boy came out of shock. "Your captain has been offered several times I believe. But each time she has refused."  
"As have I." That statement shocked Ikkaku, he had no idea Ruana had been offered a place in that guard, and then again, he never knew if she was powerful, he just kind of figured she had to be. To be a fourth seat, let alone a fourth seat in _that _squad. "Which I also declined."  
"Then you are as foolish as your sorry excuse for a captain!" He laughed harshly.  
Ikkaku watched helplessly as Ruana's rage grew, he knew how close she was to Captain Mitsugayani, this couldn't be good, even her spiritual pressure was growing, though that seemed impossible.  
"Chi-Kyoku, scream!" She shouted. The wind grew harsher as her zanpakuto's release kicked in. The air around her sword began to twist and distort, so much noise came from it, it made Ikkaku understand why the release command was 'scream'.  
The wind died away, Ikkaku saw a new weapon in Ruana's hand. There was a rope twisted around Ruana's wrist, it wove around her hand and the rest of an exceedingly long rope was held in her hand, the last bit dangling off of it, attached to a huge two pronged blade, the blades were more like hooks, it seemed to be made for trapping people and snagging them.  
"You obviously have never met my captain; she looks younger than I do." Ruana smirked. "Prepare to die, Arrancar."  
"Bold words for such a timid child." He sneered. He dodged Ruana's first attack; the blades had gone hurtling toward him, crashing into the ground when he moved. But he hadn't counted on her speed. Ruana was behind him in an instant. She yanked the blade back toward her, which meant it would have to pass through him to get to her. He made a last second attempt to dodge, but was sliced across his arm and chest rendering her right arm useless.  
"You bitch!" He cried out in pain as he leapt away from her.  
"My zanpakuto is a little different. You're now a moving target. My blade will now follow you wherever you run, once it contains your blood on its fangs, you can't run. It will follow you until I call it back." Her voice was still quite soft, it had calmed down from her earlier outburst of anger.  
"Oh really?" The arrancar smirked. He drew his zanpakuto with a large smirk across his tanned face. "Call out, Hikamori!" The wind grew even harsher, the spiritual pressure around the doubled as the boy was taken over by his zanpakuto's release. His whole body morphed into a shell of a hollow, his whole face covered by a hollow mask, its markings black, rings around the eyes, black lines falling from the mouth. He still looked oddly human, despite his shell, the shell-like gloves on his hand extending his fingers.  
"Huh?" Ruana glanced around quickly as he disappeared with nothing more than a smirk.  
"Some fourth seat." Ruana froze; she felt his long nails against her throat.  
"Ruana!" Ikkaku called out to her, this guy had knocked him out by controlling some one else, none of them had any idea what he himself could do.  
"Oh? He's not dead yet?" The boy smirked. "Utikano, that's my name." He turned his attention back to Ruana. "When I have finished with you, I'll finish off that poor excuse for a man, just as I'm about to kill you, you poor excuse for a soul reaper."  
"Really?" Ruana asked. Then her voice turned to a whisper. "Bankai." The clouds around them turned to black as the moon was concealed from them, the arrancar leapt back from her in surprise. Suddenly thousands of rose petals began to appear as Chi-Kyoku transformed. It seemed to be a normal katana, but as the clouds behind her began to clear, a large animal appeared in front of her. "I call you forth, Chi-Kyoku!" She screamed, as she spoke there was a sharp growl and the clouds around the creature burst to reveal a large fox, with eyes as black as ebony. "Shatter the ground. Shatter the sky. The blood shall be on my hands. This is Bankai." She chanted.  
The materialised state of Chi-Kyoku leapt at the arrancar, who leapt out the way easily.  
"Call forth the earth!" Both the spirit and soul reaper called together. Roses suddenly appeared, bursting out of the earth, attached to long vines, the vines flew after Utikano. He tried to dodge, but was hit by them a few times.  
"Let the roses fall. Let the roses fade." Ruana whispered. The rose vines disappeared, Utikano stopped, alarmed by their sudden disappearance.  
"Argh!" Suddenly he was tied down, vines covered in thorns and roses wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and lastly his neck, pulling his down with a crash to the ground.  
"This is it." Ruana said softly. She lifted her sword, now totally blood red, and stabbed it into the arrancar.  
"Argh!" He cried out again and she twisted her zanpakuto inside of him. "I will not die!" He grabbed the sword, startling Ruana; he yanked it from his chest and sent her flying into a building.  
"Uh!" She screamed as she smacked into the side, she fell to the ground in front of Ikkaku. "Chi-Kyoku!" She called to the fox, which leapt down elegantly beside her. _What is it? _"Time to end this fight." Ruana struggled to her feet; she held her blood red zanpakuto out in front of her with both hands. "Chi-Kyoku, Bara no owari!*" She cried out, the weapons spirit glowed, as did the sword as the two united. Ruana leapt into the air, her sword glowing as she clashed with Utikano, her sword stabbing him once again. Only this time, it created a huge explosion, which was why she had leapt off the ground as soon as he had turned, to keep the explosion as far away from Ikkaku and Yumichika as possible. IT worked; it didn't reach them, just. But that didn't concern Ikkaku. As the light of the explosion faded away, he was taken slightly aback, the hollow was fading, but he had managed to stab right through Ruana. Though she had done the same to him.  
"You're better that you look, sister." Ruana's eyes widened and she was helpless as he faded completely.  
"Utikano...Hakonai." She whispered. "Brother..." With that, she began to fall unconscious and began to fall to the ground.  
"Ruana!" Ikkaku cried out, knowing her couldn't move to catch her. "Huh?" So another figure did. Ikkaku's eyes widened as he saw the captain's cloak tied around the person's waist. He looked up at the woman stood before him. "C-Captain Mitsugayani."  
"Hello Ikkaku." The captain turned around to face him, Ruana in her arms. She knelt down in front of him, lying Ruana on the ground. She pulled out her phone and called the soul society. "Hello? Yes, this is Captain Sakurai Mitsugayani of squad fourteen. I request members of squad four to report to the world of the living immediately. Third and fifth seats Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika of squad eleven are both severely injured. As well as fourth seat Ruana of squad fourteen who is on the brink of death. Assistance needed immediately!" She ordered down the phone and snapped it shut; it was a rare sight to see this captain of all people to lose her cool.  
"Captain?" Ikkaku risked it. He needed to ask this.  
"What is it Madarame?" She sighed heavily.  
"She risked her life to save me and Yumichika. Why?"  
"Not really Yumichika, just you." The captain admitted. "Open your eyes Ikkaku. God, are you stupid or something? How many times have you blacked out on the brink of death then woken up to find yourself in the squad 4 barracks. Ruana did that. She has saved your__life so many times without you even knowing. She was always there when you were hurt, am I right to say that out of all female Soul reapers, she is the one you are closest to?"  
"What are you saying Captain?"  
"I'm saying she's in love with you, idiot." Sakurai paused before looking at Ikkaku, for the first time. "And it's Sakurai; you know how I hate being called Captain Mitsugayani."  
Ikkaku's eyes widened. "In love...with me?"

_Two Days Later_

Ikkaku reluctantly followed Yumichika into the squad fourteen barracks. He walked behind him silently, neither of them knew where they were going.

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice came from behind them. They turned to see Ruana leap down off of the roof and onto the floor.

"Ruana!" Yumichika looked at her in surprise.

"What are the two of you doing here?" She smiled softly, she looked from Yumichika, to Ikkaku as he spoke.

"We, well, we wanted to see if you were alright." Ikkaku stumbled over his words, remembering what Captain Mitsugayani had said two days previous.

"Well, I'm alright. Never better actually. How are your injuries, Yumichika, Ikkaku?" She asked kindly, it was obvious how different Ruana was from most of squad fourteen. On first impressions, she seemed like Ikkaku's opposite. She was a lot shyer than other Shinigami, she did not love to fight. In fact, she seemed to dislike it a great deal. But regardless, she was one of the most powerful Shinigami in the Soul Society.

"Our injuries are fine thank you." Yumichika smiled reassuringly.

"That's good." Ruana nodded.

"Not all your injuries." Ikkaku pointed out. "Your neck." There was a bandange around Ruana's neck, she touched it briefly as it was mentioned.

"This? It's nothing. Just a little scratch. I could heal it myself if I wanted to." She smiled sweetly, her comforting smile lighting up her face.

"I, uh, I'm glad you're alright, Ruana."

"Oh. Uh, thank you Ikkaku."

"We should be thanking you, Ruana-senpai." Yumichika laughed. "For saving our lives so many times."

"What?" Ruana was taken aback. How did they know about that? She'd never told anyone.

"Yeah, thanks Ruana." Ikkaku nodded. "I have to go, later." With that he ran off.

"I should make sure Ikkaku is alright, thanks again, Ruana-senpai."

"Just Ruana, thanks." She corrected Yumichika. He bowed his head then ran off after Ikkaku. "Captain..." Ruana shook her head, realising who had told them.

_Week later._

"This is ridiculous." Ikkaku muttered, throwing a knife at the wall of his room in the squad eleven barracks. It had been a week since he had last spoken to Ruana. She had saved his life. He hadn't treated her with much curtosy last time they had spoken.

Those words of Ruana's captain just kept echoing in his mind. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her, even if he wanted to. Which he did, more than anything. He could get her out of his head.

"_I'm saying she's in love with you, idiot."_

That is what Captain Sakurai had said. He could have done without the "idiot" but never the less. It was the rest of the sentence that mattered. He needed to know if it was true. He had to talk to her.

Ikkaku stood up straight and left his room, exiting the barracks. He walked for a while before noticing a girl stood on the balcony of a building in the squad fourteen barracks, considerably high up. He knew who it was. It was her balcony after all, her room.

He walked into the building, getting to the doorway of the balcony easily, quickly. He walked onto the balcony, the girl before him obviously lost in thought as she stared out into the distance. He took another step forward before speaking.

"You should keep your guard up Ruana. Not go drifting off like that." He told the girl.

Ruana jumped considerably. She then turned around to face Ikkaku. "Madarame-san! You scared me! That's wasn't nice!"

Ikkaku froze. "Uh, well, yeah. Sorry about that. There wasn't any way to not make you jump really Ruana." He explained, nervously, not meeting her eyes. That was something Ruana picked up on.

"Ikkaku?" She stepped toward him, placing her hand on his arm gently. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She sounded considerably worried.

Ikkaku looked up at her. The two were looking one another in the eyes for a moment. When Ikkaku felt a sudden urge wash over him and he took Ruana's hand, making her jump again.

"Ikkaku?" She said his name again nervously.

He placed his other hand on her cheek, bent down slightly and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He felt Ruana freeze, but he didn't let go. He didn't back away. If he did he would never have the guts to do that again. He had come to find out Ruana's feelings, but had seemed to find his own. She still wasn't moving, responding in any sort of way.

_At least she hasn't slapped me. _He thought. He pulled away after a while, looking at Ruana carefully. She was still in shock. He sighed and backed away, but Ruana held his hand so he couldn't leave.

"Ruana?" He looked at her, cautiously. She didn't answer. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Ikkaku." She finally answered, she was looking at her feet. She pulled Ikkaku back over to her with quite a lot of force. So much so that he nearly fell over onto her. But he took a step back and _then _he tripped, falling and Ruana landing on top of him. "And you call me clumsy?" She joked.

"I appear to be a little out of it today." He admitted.

"So does that mean you didn't mean it when you kissed me then?" Ruana asked him, her tone sounded somewhat saddened.

"Not sure. I, I think I did. Mean it I mean." He answered nervously, looking up at Ruana.

Right then." She sighed heavily, making Ikkaku wonder what she was thinking. Then he found out as a totally different girl from who he knew took over Ruana. She pinned him down, using her insane strength to stop him moving. She leant forward and crashed her lips against his. This time Ikkaku was taken by surprise.

Only he got over it quickly. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head. This may have been the first time he had kissed some one, but he had never felt this kind of sensation before. The only sensations he'd felt were in battle. But this, this was so different from that. But somehow, it was an amazing feeling,

Ruana pulled her lips away from his and rested her head on his chest. She sighed as Ikkaku watched her.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Captain Mitsugayani will never let me hear the end of this." She sighed again. She stood up, offering Ikkaku a hand up. He accepted and she helped him to his feet.

He backed up against the doorframe, staring at the moon before looking at Ruana again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him quite harshly. "Who says she'll have to know?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as he smiled down at her.

"You know Ikkaku, I'm probably much older than you." Ruana pointed out as he spun her around so he had her up against the wall.

"Then I guess I have a thing for older women." He smirked. He kissed her again, much more passionately this time. She pulled him inside the room, not breaking the kiss. She drew the curtains behind her as the two were sealed inside the room belonging to the fourth seat shinigami together. No one there to disturb them.

_Next day..._

"Where were you last night?" Yumichika asked Ikkaku as he spotted him on the way to a meeting. "I was looking everywhere for you." He scolded Ikkaku. "We have a meeting this morning. All officers from Captain to fifth seat must attend." He explained.

"Uh huh." Ikkaku followed Yumichika, stifling a yawn. "I was, _preoccupied_, last night."

"Evidently so. By a woman by any chance? There is lipstick on your neck." Yumichika smirked as Ikkaku rubbed his neck quickly. "She'll be a the meeting you know?"

"What? Who?" Ikkaku looked at him, finally stopping rubbing his neck.

"Ruana." Yumichika smiled slightly, Ikkaku stiffened. "Even squad fourteen got called out to this one."

"What makes you think Ruana being there would bother me?" Ikkaku asked.

"Because, I was walking past the barracks last night and saw you kiss her." He laughed, watching Ikkaku tense up again. "A most beautiful sight I must say. Kissing an exceedingly beautiful woman under the moonlight. Almost brings me to tears. Though how you got some one as amazing in both looks and power as Ruana to like you, is beyond my understanding."

"Gee, thanks Yumichika." Ikkaku rolled his eyes.


End file.
